Leo Norcross
Leo Norcross is the youngest son of Lord Renly Norcross and Melessa Leygood. He is a scion of House Norcross and currently resides in King's Landing. Biography Leo Norcross is the second son of Renly Norcross and Melessa Leygood. He inherited his mother’s eyes, while being bestowed by the Seven with the beauty of the fabled King Renly Baratheon - a gift that his father would always resent for not receiving himself. He stands at roughly 5’10’’ tall and has a slim athletic build. Unlike his brother Hosman, Leo was not subject to the constant preparations for lordship and was allowed to pursue other passions when not busy squiring for Osmond Tyrell. Despite Lord Renly’s dismissal of arbitrary activities, Leo’s mother urged and allowed him to train in acrobatics and hone his talent for dancing while in Highgarden. Leo still remained a dutiful student and fulfilled his squireship - learning the basics of combat, intricacies of coin, and the ancient language of Valyria. In the summer of 365 AC, Hosman pulled Leo out of his training to question him about a handmaiden who claimed to see Leo kissing another squire boy. Leo and Hosman kept no secret from each other, but Leo was supposed to be more careful about this situation in particular. The years away from his father Lord Renly had made him too comfortable. The brothers went to their mother for help resolving the problem before word got out. Lady Leywood paid for the handmaiden’s silence and made sure word would never get out to Highgarden - or her husband. After his brother’s appointment, Leo found himself the object of many discussions in Highgarden. He decided to utilize this temporary spotlight and his select skills to infiltrate the social elite of the city. Becoming popular amongst the court, he was often the first ear that whispers reached. Secrets were something he knew all too well, and secrets were capable of silencing more than just handmaidens. Important Events * 350 AC: Leo Norcross is the second son born to Renly Norcross and Melessa Leygood. * 358 AC: Leo is sent to Highgarden to squire for Osmund Tyrell, Lord Seneschal. * 365 AC: Handmaiden catches Leo kissing another squire and reports news to Hosman and Lady Leygood. Lady Leygood pays for the handmaiden’s silence. * 367 AC: Leo’s brother is appointed Marshall of Highgarden. * 367 AC: Leo’s mother passes solidifying a permanent rift between him and his father. * 368 AC: Leo joins the social elite of Highgarden. * 370 AC: Leo accompanied Highgarden guests to the Tourney in King’s Landing. Recent Events * 370 AC: Leo made a deal with Madam Lys and gained stakes in the Nine Heiresses' Brothel. Family Tree * Hosman Norcross (b. 270 AC, d. Unknown) * Delena Florent (b. 274 AC, d. Unknown) ** Alester Norcross (b. 291 AC, d. 315 AC) ** Renly Norcross, Lord of House Norcross (b. 319 AC) *** Melessa Leygood, wife of Renly Norcross the II (b. 321, d. 368 AC) **** Ser Hosman Norcross, Heir to House Norcross, Marshal of Highgarden (b. 346 AC) **** Leo Norcross, Second Son of House Norcross (b. 350 AC)